The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia hypericifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ineupdidaz’.
The new Euphorbia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heidesheim, Germany. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Euphorbia plants with upright plant habit and multiple white-colored flower bracts per inflorescence.
The new Euphorbia plant originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in July, 2011 of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia hypericifolia identified as code number ch10-2100-10, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Euphorbia hypericifolia identified as code number ch10-2101-21, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Euphorbia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heidesheim, Germany in August, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Euphorbia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany since October, 2012 has shown that the unique features of this new Euphorbia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.